Little Things
by TheRealGrimReaper
Summary: Just people doing little things in Hogwarts. Those moments need love too!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sirius, do me a favor and pass me my water." Remus says from his bed, reading the new Potions book they got this morning. He was almost at the end.

"Sure thing, Moony." Sirius passes the cup through the bed curtains. But his hand doesn't come back empty. Instead, the book Remus had been reading was in it, and put on the floor.

"...Did you just take my book?"

"Uh... yes?"

"And when has it EVER been wise to take one of my books?"

Remus comes out of the curtains and starts walking toward Sirius, and Sirius trips while walking backward over one of the many books surrounding the werewolf's bed. The book he had taken, actually.

"Moony! What are you do-no...," Sirius crawls backward on the floor, Remus advancing with a crazy killer grin on his face. "Don't you dare Moony. Don't you dare!"

Remus pounces.

He lands on top of Sirius, and immediately starts moving his fingers back and forth over the Animagus' ribs. Sirius starts laughing,(which sounds oddly like barking) and tries(and fails, do you know how strong a werewolf is two days before full moon?) to get away.

"What are guys _doing?_ "

The two boys freeze.

"He stole my book." Remus says to James, who had walked in the room.

James looks between the two, to Sirius _please, please help me,_ to Remus _do it and you're next._

"Carry on then." And he goes over to his bed and shuts the curtains.

"JAMES! **JAMES!** "

"No one can help you now..."

Crazy laughter echoes off the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mione, what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Ron."

Ron sits patiently while Hermione does something with his hair, and it felt kind of weird, but he sat there and let her do what she wanted, because messing with an angry Hermione usually meant you had to go searching in the library for countercurses on the weirdest hexes.

And he really didn't feel like going through every book in the library just to find how to get his nails to stop growing while blue polka dots came up on his skin. That one took three hours to find!

An hour or so later, after doing a million weird things, she declared him finished, and handed him a mirror.

His hair was now longer, blonde, and done in pigtails.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!"

Hermione started laughing. "Did something the 'Muggle way' so you couldn't get it out."

He turned around, fast. "You've been talking to Fred again, haven't you? DID YOU GLUE THESE IN OR SOMETHING?"

Harry wasn't far off, and he just stood there taking pictures with a phone he had Hermione tamper with.

The war is over. He had to have some fun, right?

 **ChizomenoHime- Aw! Thank you! And I don't think any sane person would take _anything_ from a werewolf a few days before full moon. But then, there's Sirius Black. **


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy walks down the hallway, not having a care in the world. Who would dare to get on his bad side? He was practically casting Unforgivables at birth.

Wait, Pansy just came back from the Hospital Wing. Next time he'd just have to ask Blaise to try to keep her there longer.

He hears a familiar shriek of glee, and then heavy footsteps.

"DRAKIE-POO!"

Ah, the sound of the one thing that brings terror into a Malfoy's heart, a crazy woman. Draco bet that his father counted his lucky stars that he got the calm and quiet sister, and not Aunt Bellatrix. Heart beating wildly, he ducks into the nearest empty classroom with a quick Confundus in her direction. Only to be met with two pairs of ice blue eyes and identical crooked grins.

Make that two things. Any twins that have Prewitt blood in them made school hell on earth for Malfoy. And gave them a few embarrassing scars, physical and mental. His father still makes Narcissa keep the light on until he falls asleep. And he has a deathly fear of anything to do with blueberries.

"W-what do you want?" he snapped, but there was no venom in it, and Draco mentally kicked himself for stuttering. There was a pounding on the door.

"Draco? Drakie? I know you're in there!" she singsonged, and kept trying to open the door which Draco had locked only moments before. It reminded him of the time his Aunt Bellatrix played hide-and-seek with him. That was the first time he had experienced an Unforgivable. Apparently not opening the door fast enough for your elders while playing a child's game is disrespectful. He was not opening this door for anything.

"DRACO OPEN THE DOOR!" she screamed. The twins in front of him looked at each other and nodded, before turning back to him.

"We'll make you a deal," one of them said quietly. Fred? George? Gred? Forge? Whatever their names were. He heard those four often. WHAT IF THERE ARE TWO MORE? _Don't faint Draco, don't faint._

"From one man to another." the other whispered. _I swear if there are two more I'll sell myself as a sex slave to Pansy if she can keep those... things away from me._

"Seeing as you are in a very disastrous dilemma," the first one said again. _Can they read each other's minds?_

"We'll help you." The second one finished. _I'm going to di- wait, what?_

"But, you have to do whatever we say for the next twenty-four hours." _No no no no no... I'll just go and give myself up right now..._

"DRAKIE! COME ON OUT!" then in a lower, more 'seductive' voice(it actually made her sound like she had a bad cold), "If you let me in, I'll persuade you to _play_ with me, if you know what I mean..."

"Fine. I'll do it, just keep this _troll_ away from me." Draco hissed. The twins, (or half of the quadruplets?) stuffed him in a closet that was in there(full of Divination stuff...this must be Trelawney's classroom) and then they opened the door.

Pansy stormed in and opened her mouth to say something(revolting, obviously), but then stopped when all she saw was the two Weasleys.

"Did you need something, Parkinson?" one of them asked. _I should really learn what their names are, and if there are more of them._

"No," she snapped, but realized this did her no good, and changed her tone to one of inquiry. "Actually, do you know where Draco is?"

"Well that depends, do you know where you're feet are?" This was asked with a grin and subtle want movement.

"Of course I know where my _feet_ are you daft Weasleys." she says, but she looks down to make sure her feet are, in fact, where she said they were. "What the- where did you bloody Gryffindors put my feet?"

"We don't know, they could be anywhere." one of them said, grinning.

"Could take days to find them." and the other mimicked said grin. _How do they even do that?_

"So you should probably start looking!" they shouted at the same time, while pushing her out of the classroom.

Draco comes out of the closet(PUN INTENDED!) and starts to walk out the door, but a hand drags him back in the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" says the one who dragged him in.

"I think poor little Draco is scared of us!" said the latter. Honestly, they should just wear those Muggle things with clips that says the name of the person.

"Well, never fear, we have come up with a solution for that!"

"We have decided,"

"that you,"

"can be,"

"Harry _Potter's_ slave,"

"for the next twenty-four hours."

Draco Malfoy was later disowned by the entire Malfoy family AND the Black family. The Daily Prophet had the most views in fifteen years.

 **FantasyTree-Thank you so much! But, crazy theory, what if the founders of Hogwarts actually hated kids,like, REALLY hated kids, and created the school just to kill as many as possible.** ** _Children are curious? Let's put a REALLY big snake behind the mirror in the girls bathroom! Teenagers fall off the Astronomy tower? Whoops, no clear force fields to save them! This is a death school!_**

 **ChizomenoHime- She glued in the ponytail holders. And gave him extensions... and dyed his hair, but she used magic to help, which is why it went pretty fast, but she still did it the 'Muggle' way. But because Ron has no idea what those are... it was pretty weird.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a normal day in the Slytherin common room. Or, as normal as a bunch of dark wizards and wizards-in-training can get. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black were getting ready in the girls bathroom off their dorms. Narcissa was just finishing Bellatrix's hair, putting away the curling iron and pulling out a few strands from the other girls ponytail.

"K, Bella, you're set to go." Narcissa says. She looks quickly in the mirror to admire the french braid her sister helped her with, before grabbing her bag and heading down to dinner with aforesaid sister. Dinner was always a formal affair for purebloods. All the purebloods except for Sirius Black, who came to dinner in what looks like a white t-shirt and jeans that he slept in. Bellatrix and Sirius make eye contact, he just grins and flips her off, and Bellatrix holds her head high and looks straight ahead.

"So, Narcissa, your elder sister here tells me that your father started teaching you magic at age eight, what was the first spell you mastered?" says Lucius Malfoy. _Always be nice to the Malfoys, they're a nasty family if you offend them, but a good family to marry into._

"Vanishing Charms." she replied. The Malfoys valued a woman who did not say anymore than they were supposed to.

"So what did you do, start vanishing daily necessities?" He says. _Cool, this one has a sense of humor._

"Well, at first. At the start, it was just random things, like, _hey, I thought we bought bread yesterday,_ but then it escalated to something more like, _WHERE DID MY GREAT-GRANDFATHER'S WAND GO?_ " she said, smiling a little. He smiled back, and she went back to eating her food.

"So you went from vanishing food, to priceless family heirlooms?" he asked, and she was startled because he was still talking to her. Even Bellatrix looked up and fixed him with a questioning look.

"Well by then I had already managed the undetectable spell for my wand so..." she trailed off. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, occasionally chatting to the other people among them.

Narcissa walks back with her sister again, and when they get back to the portrait hole, the whole house is met with a surprise.

The Marauders and the Prewitt twins were standing on a part of the floor they had(obviously) risen up two feet. As soon as the whole Slytherin house was gathered, James Potter started playing an _electric guitar._ Remus Lupin, _(wasn't he that filthy half-breed Regulus told me about?)_ hit the drums, and Peter Pettigrew _(the mousy one, how did he get in Gryffindor?)_ stood nervously. The two devils in disguise played back-up guitars. And Sirius Black grabbed a _microphone_ and started _singing._

"I'm out of luck, outta love..."

Started singing the lyrics to a _muggle_ song. He had a surprisingly good voice, and every single Slytherin was frozen in place.

"Got a photograph, picture of,

Passion killer, you're too much,

You're the only one, I wanna touch..." He should have stopped as soon as he started, Bellatrix's face was slowly becoming paler, and Narcissa knew as soon as it went completely white, she would do something drastic.

"I see your face every time I dream

On every page, every magazine

So wild and free, so far from me

You're all I want, my fantasy!" Right then, Bellatrix's face took on a look of pure glee. And before any of the other 'guitarists' could join in on the singing, thirteen year old Bellatrix Black cast her first Unforgivable.

 **I'm so, so, sorry guys! This was just going to be a chapter on how Narcissa first talks to Lucius, and then the whole Def Leppard thing,(and yes, I know the song wasn't out then, but this is** ** _fiction_** **) but then Bellatrix went Lestrange on me, and cast an Unforgivable. Now please don't kill me for putting a bit of the Dark Arts in here!**

 **Chizomeno-We're just having a delightful conversation full of rainbows and butterflies, aren't we? So here's another thought, what if each Headmaster or Headmistress is possessed by one of the Founders, not totally, but just enough that they start showing subtle signs of wanting to kill off the students? For example, Dumbledore keeps on hiring people that can't stay, Quirrell couldn't teach worth a cent and that with the Voldemort thing, Lockhart, was a threat to the students, what if something REALLY dangerous had come into the classroom that second years didn't know how to defeat, and had seriously injured or killed them? Remus Lupin, as much as I hate to say, could have killed the Golden Trio, or Sirius that night he had run free.(I could care less about Peter) Barty Crouch Jr. was just a plain disaster altogether, Umbridge should have been Obliviated and sent her merry way. And I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore could have figured out something other than having Snape, who almost everyone suspected, was a Death Eater, teach. He is the most powerful wizard in England, I'm sure there are more than five DADA specialists there, and I'm sure Dumbledore had tons of connections, and could have about two dozen people at his door in about three seconds if he decided to put an ad out in the newspaper. Also, he sent a CHILD to defeat Voldemort. And if they hadn't met Hermione, they would have died the first year. So...**

 **Either it's that or Dumbledore is really, really dumb.**

 **That's enough writing for now. Night guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm staring at James Potter. Which, if it was anyone else saying this, would not be surprising. He isn't particularly bad looking, for starters. Actually, I don't think any of the members of the Marauders are. Must be magic.

Just for the record, I'm not a creepy stalker. Oh my gosh, that sounds _exactly_ like what a stalker would say! But I swear I'm not. I haven't taken to following him in the halls with a camera. But what I _have_ been doing seems a lot worse.

I think I'm falling for James Charlus Potter.

Okay, so this doesn't make any sense whatsoever right now, but bear with me. I'll explain it all.

My name is Lily Evans.

So, anyone reading my PRIVATE diary, would be like, _that Lily Evans? The one James has been chasing for six and a half years? The one he claims to be in love with? The one tha-_

Yes. That Lily Evans. And, _oh Merlin,_ he just caught _that_ Lily Evans staring at him. Good job, me. Except, instead of standing up on the Gryffindor table and proposing to me, (which he has done, for the record) he just winks and keeps eating. Which seems really weird to an outsider, and to me too, but for the last two months or so, he's been keeping to himself. And I kind of miss the dramatic declar-

No. No I don't. Not at all. I asked for him to stop, he stopped. You're getting what you wanted, Lily.

Who am I kidding? I think everyone in the whole entire school knows by now that I'd accept without a second thought if he asked me to go out with him. It's kind of scary, and Alice has been telling me to _just go tell him, and for heaven's sake, get it done quick, no more of this love sick whining around the dorm._ I have an idea on how to tell him, but I really can't do it, I would get in so much trouble...

And Marlene just shoved me and told me to do it, or she would. So here comes the first time Lily Evans will get detention, and (maybe) a boyfriend.

What if he says no?

 _Oh my gosh, he's going to say no, I just know it, that's why he been so distant as of late..._

"Lily Evans, if you don't do it right now, I swear we'll kick you out of the dorm in your underpants into a room with Malfoy, and give him the strongest Lust Potion that I can get my hands on." says Marlene, who hates it when I write down what she says. "And stop writing this all down, I don't care if you're going to have it burnt to ashes, I don't want to be included. And I meant it about Malfoy. Potter isn't going to reject you, _trust me_."

Okay, I'm going to do this.

* * *

I just got kissed.

BY JAMES FREAKING POTTER!

HELL YEAH!

And he just shouted my previous statement to a bunch of first years.

The hell yes, not the being kissed by James freaking Potter.

Because if he kissed himself, that would just be weird and really creepy.

So here's how it all went down.

After putting my diary in my bag, and handing the bag to Alice(Marlene cannot be trusted near it, she'll toss it to the merpeople in the Black Lake for them to use as a napkin.) I decided that I should go for something really dramatic. So being a witch, I conjured a ring in my hand, and got up from my seat and stood on the table. Dramatic wasn't really my thing, but I knelt down anyway(avoiding all eight of Pettigrew's plates, how much can one boy _eat_ ).

"James Potter, will you marry me?" I asked. It was so dramatic it should have been a scene from a movie. And it will be if I don't get that camera away from Remus. I still don't understand why he has to carry it around with him, something about _getting people's embarrassing moments for blackmail_ or something similar. Next thing I knew, I was being pulled off the table, and James was kissing me.

KISSING ME!

"Dibs on best man!" said a certain Sirius Black, and Pettigrew just kept stuffing himself with food.

And I now have detention with our Head of House for, and I quote, "Behaving in a way inappropriate for a Head Girl to act." I think when I asked him _the question_ I heard at least four people say, "Finally!" and I know someone from Ravenclaw told his friend that if _Lily Evans had waited one more second, there was going to be blood_ and Marlene still won't stop mimicking what I did earlier, and shouting exclamations of approval, with Sirius acting as the poor victim every time.

James Potter _kissed_ me.

I want to run around with a unicorn while throwing bottles of Butterbeer every time I think about it. I could have gotten fifty thousand detentions and I wouldn't have batted an eye.

Because, I, Lily Evans, fell for James Potter, after six years and a half years of spontaneous declarations of love and begging and proposals.

This is going to be a crazy six months.

 **ChizomenoHime-I was going to include a bit more, where Narcissa Obliviates everyone, but I kinda liked the dramatic ending, so I stopped there. Our crazy theory is spinning out of control, but it explains so much about Hogwarts. That would be seriously messed up though. And I'm sitting here at the computer, and my brain just told me that J.K. Rowling needs to be informed of this. Right? RIGHT?**

 **So, thanks for the reviews, and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Harry,_

 _James and I have agreed that your name is going to be Harry James Potter. Actually, scratch that, I have decided your name, because if I didn't, you would have to live out your life with some ridiculous name like Elvendork, or something equally ridiculous like Sirius. Your father doesn't seem to understand that, as fond as I am of his friend, naming our child after him is just not the way to go. Sirius and Remus almost burned down the house yesterday, don't ask me why they found it necessary to test those new Zonko's products inside, in the attic, next to some clothes Alice brought me yesterday. They tried to use the puppy dog eyes, but I know it was them. It always is..._

 _The nursery is almost finished, I just need to put your crib in there, it's still in pieces on the living room floor from where James tripped over it. How that man can trip over the most absurd things is beyond my understanding, you'd think a grown man would notice that there was an obstacle in his path, bigger than his friend Peter, and manage to not go flying over it and out the window. Let's hope you don't inherit that from him, I can only imagine how many things you two could break._

 _James is telling me that writing letters to you before you are even born is ridiculous, and I suppose he's right, but I think they'll be important to you later on, if I don't read this later and burn it. We are in the middle of a war, after all._ _Sever_ _Snape has reported some bad news though. Lately Voldemort(I refuse to call him You-Know-Who, it's complete rubbish, being scared of a name) has been getting more viscous with his attacks, and has been targeting Order members. I have this theory that someone is the Order isn't keeping their mouths shut. But we're all trying our hardest to end this war, I don't want you to grow up in the world how it is right now, you shouldn't have to search the paper for names, hoping that nobody you know has died, or getting a pure white envelope from the Ministry delivered by a snowy owl, with the deaths of your family announced officially inside._

 _Enough of the war business, though. Alice Longbottom and Molly Weasley(lovely woman, a little too friendly) are pregnant along with me, Alice being closest to my due date. You'll have some friends to grow up with, who will probably be wizards along with you. Friends not involved in the Dark Arts. I think the Weasleys haven't decided on a name yet, but Alice is naming her little boy Neville(if you have the same sense of humour as James, don't make fun of their last name, they've gotten enough about it in their younger years from the Malfoys, don't you start too). Where she got that name I have no idea, don't ask._

 _I have to end this now, Dumbledore has called a meeting, something to do with his new Divination teacher for Hogwarts. Why it concerns us, I don't know, but I can't be late._

 _Remember, I love you._

 _Your mother,_

 _Lily Evans_

* * *

 **I decided to play on the diary/writing thing a bit, and write this. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I was listening to a bunch of songs that make you want to cry, you know, the slow meaningful ones. *Glares at Pandora* So... I'm going to go hide behind one of my really tall friends now... so don't kill me. Because um... *pulls over someone frantically and hides behind him like the coward I am* Jonathan won't like that. Right, Jonathan? Jonathan? NO COME BACK HERE! I NEED PROTECTION! STOP LAUGHING, I'M ABOUT TO DIE HERE! Okay, so, I'm going to chase after my "friend" now.**

 **ChizomenoHime: Excuse me while I go giggle in the corner like a little girl,**

 **Okay, so, my friend sort of shocked me in front of my whole class yesterday. Our teacher had a bunch of candy bars, and we had to pick a person and explain why they deserved a candy bar. Everyone is picking each other and saying hilarious things, but then my friend looks straight at me, and then says, "Grace deserves a candy bar because she's always a loyal friend, even when I'm not." The whole class awwed, and I just sat there speechless for about two minutes. While blushing madly of course.**

 **Embarrassment level: 100**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome... To the Life of Bellatrix Lestrange**

She wasn't always... insane.  
Sure, the Black family was always a little over the top. There was that incident in third year, which wasn't without its consequences. Narcissa, who had more experience with such matters, felt the need to Obliviate everyone there. Using one of the Unforgivable curses on the heir of the Black fortune, was also frowned upon, but her parents had been secretly proud of her. The music was a Muggle band, not fit for anyone to listen to.

Once upon a time, there was a girl who wasn't in love with the tattoo on her left arm. Once, there was a girl who listened with sympathy as her sister came crying in the night, telling her she was in love with a muggleborn boy. Once, there was a girl herself to sleep for weeks, because the infamous Black temper had taken control again, because she had enough anger inside of her to cast an Unforgivable, and on her cousin, even if he was doing something strictly horrible. Once there was a girl who held her hidden niece in her arms, frightened about what would happen if her parents found out. Once, there was a girl who didn't kill, didn't laugh after the fact, didn't plan attacks, didn't follow her leader around like a lost puppy.

Her parents had seen the road that the eldest son of Orion was taking, and immediately changed their tactic. Anything that had to do with Voldemort was associated with good thoughts, happy memories. When Bellatrix, confused over an argument with her sister, had questioned some of Voldemort's beliefs, their beliefs, they had sat her down and explained, rather than angrily smack her across the face. Everything was the carrot, and the stick didn't seem to be in sight. When finally getting the Mark that bound her to the man who seemed to care about the future of her family, her memory of the pain was erased. There could be no negative thoughts, no feeling of hatred, or fear. Narcissa refused to get the binding tattoo, she was with child, and it was only necessary that the head of the house needed to be bound. Bellatrix was not yet married, being in her last year of school, and she eagerly accepted the offer. Besides, she was the eldest child in the Black family at the moment that could, seeing as the traitor had left the family. No one was to say his name anymore, so great was the grievance he had dealt his family.

Only a few years later she was thrown into the dreaded Azkaban. It was unfamiliar and dark and cold and _reeked_ of death and...and _alone_. There was her cousin, slowly going mad, screaming until his voice was hoarse, but she ignored it. She was trapped inside of her mind and couldn't get out, there wasn't anyone to save her this time. Her family was either dead, stuck raising children, or trapped in this hell with her, so, so far away. Suddenly it seemed as though someone had roughly pushed her and she realized that there was a different side to the Black temperament, a whole new dark side, and she was driven mad before the Dementors had even reached her cell.

The first face she saw after that was the face that seemed familiar, but was so unfamiliar at the same time. But soon after she realized that man wore the robes that her Master had wore, and the odd shape that kept moving was that snake he was so fond of. She took his hand and stood up.  
She soon started laughing because, oh, goodness, he doesn't have a nose, and she didn't know why it was so funny but it was, and she couldn't stop.

Bellatrix had latched onto her savior, but she didn't realize what would soon come.

It started when that Potter boy was in his fifth year. She hadn't killed a woman because she was a single mother who was trying to get her child to calm down, and she remembers what is was like when Andromeda and Narcissa had given birth to their children, full of love and happiness, despite the pain they had gone through. It didn't matter that she was crazy, that she murdered children, this moment she could not end and she left the place silently.  
She reported back to her idol, and the pain began. There was a sense of betrayal, the man who had saved her, who she had so many hazy, but pleasant memories of, was causing her the worst pain of her life. It hurt, and she screamed in pain as he stood above her, trying to contain his laughter.

She did what he said to the letter from then on.

But, there was still that monthly pain he inflicted upon her, making sure that she knew her place.

She killed her cousin later that year. She doesn't remember what curse it was, and it didn't matter, she watched as he fell back into the misty veil, and regret hit her like a bus, a hazy memory coming to the front of her mind, not totally remembering. She forgot it a moment afterward and started laughing. The traitor was dead, finally.  
"I killed Sirius Black!" and ghostly laughter echoed off of the walls.

The next and last time her mind cleared of the fog was at that last battle. Her wand was aimed at that redheaded child, she had no hesitation. But the mother-must have been a Weasley family, judging by the hair- intervened.  
"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH OUR CHILDREN AGAIN!"  
That mother's love cleared away the fog, she saw Narcissa, Andromeda, and that mother whose life she had spared, reflecting in the eyes of the furious woman, and that regret hit her again, but with more force. The shock registered on her face as, Oh, Merlin, I've ticked off Molly Weasley, that angry mother's love, which had saved lives and destroyed, was directed at her in a single curse.

* * *

I finally updated! How long has it actually been?

I wrote this, because I never liked the idea that Bellatrix was insane from the start. I mean, sure, Purebloods breeding with family probably didn't help the matter much, but, HELLO! Azkaban, the place where creepy sheets from your grandmother's attic sucking every happy memory and emotion from you for extended periods of time?

I'm thinking about doing more of these, little stories on the emotions and events of the lives of...whoever, really.

But I wouldn't EVER turn Umbridge into a martyr, if there is one thing that the whole Harry Potter fandom agrees on, it's that Umbridge was evil to the very core. If I was ever to write anything about her, this would be it:

 **And Dolores said to herself, "How badly can I screw up this person's life?"**

 **At least four people moved to Greece and seven more joined cults.**

 **She then proceeded to actually perform every sick idea her dark mind came up with, and afterward, she bought more pictures of cats, and new pink wallpaper.**

If that doesn't describe her perfectly I will eat my favorite pair of jeans.


End file.
